Love Collection
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: A collection one shots. Fifth Story: Don't Let Go; He knew that he would have to give her back one day.  I reuploaded it and added an A/N
1. First Story

**Title: **We Weren't Meant To Be  
**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! or any characters. All rights go to Mika Kawamura.

* * *

She stopped in her tracks, "Kanata."

"What is it?" He stopped too, but kept his back to her.

She took a deep breath, "Let's break up."

Now, he turned around. Shock evident on his face.

He quickly masked his emotions and said in the calmest voice possible, "Why?"

Her emerald irises glittered with tears, "I just...can't."

She took another deep breath and looked straight into his auburn irises, "I can't be with you anymore."

He gulped but said nothing.

He breathed in, "Fine."

"Have it your way." he said quietly as he briskly walked past her.

She closed her eyes to stop the stream of tears that were pouring out.

She breathed in and out slowly and wiped away the tears.

"Goodbye Kanata." she whispered into the wind, as she continued walking forward without a single glance back.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

The wind whipped through her blonde tresses, threatening to carry them away. Her face was chilled to the bone, even with a scarf on.

"Found you."

She turned in the direction of the newcomer, "Mizuki."

The boy smiled as he stepped next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

She gave a half-smile as she closed her eyes, "Just getting some air."

"Too much of it," he said, "you're face is frozen."

With the same half-smile, she shook him off, "I'm fine."

"Yeah," he said, "say that to me when you're in bed with a fever."

She kept her gaze forward without response.

"Come on, let's go back." he said heading towards the door in hopes that she would follow.

She didn't.

"Do you think it'll snow this year?"

"What do you mean? It always snows. Every year." he said resuming to his original spot.

"You're right." she said looking up at the grey clouds.

"Are you thinking about him?" he asked slowly.

She winced slightly, "Always."

"Then why'd you break up with him?" he asked impatiently.

She looked up at the sky again, "I had to."

Feeling as if that was all she had to say, he asked the final question, "Do you...still love him?"

A small tear formed on the edge of her eyes, "I always will."

"Then why?" he asked exasperatedly.

"He doesn't love me." she said simply.

"What? He's miserable without you. Haven't you seen him? His grades are dropping, he's quitting basketball and soccer. How can you say that he doesn't love you?" he exclaimed.

She turned and looked him straight in the eyes with a painful smile etched on her porcelain face, "He doesn't love me."

Her facial expression and tone left him speechless.

She turned her back to him, "He's depressed, but he'll get better. Because he doesn't really love me."

The wind was whipping against the two so harshly, it was hard for him to hear. But he heard it anyways. The wind carried her broken voice, "He loves someone else, he just doesn't realize it yet."

His mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

She turned to face him again, "He'll get better."

"Then what about you?" he choked out.

She gave her half-smile again before opening the door, "I'll be fine."

/\\\/\\\/\\\

She was dressed in pure white. A single flower placed carefully in her hair. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

She stared at the love of her life. He was dressed in a black tuxedo that captured the innocence in him. His chestnut locks were combed carefully, tucked behind his ears. A blush adorned his cheeks as he stood there nervously before her.

The music ended and the priest approached the two.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

The speech went on. And when no hands were raised, the wedding continued.

He took a deep breath and nervously gripped the silver band.

He slid the ring onto her slender finger and spoke.

"I, Kanata Saionji, take this woman, Akira Kijyou, to be my lawfully wedded wife. For richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, til death do us part."

The wedding ended with a beautiful shared kiss between the newlyweds. Tears and applause erupted as the two made their way to the church exit. The others quickly made their way to the exit and blended into the group, throwing rose petals in the air as the couple walked down the stone steps.

The church was empty, save two people. A man and a woman, the ring bearer and bridesmaid.

"See," the woman spoke, "I told you he didn't love me."

Tears formed in her eyes as she stared beyond the closed door, longing for what she couldn't have.

He gave a sad smile and stepped closer to her. He held her hand tightly, but gently, hoping the contact would reach her heart. But it was too late, her heart had already left with the groom ten years ago.

_end _

**A/N: **This is a terrible fanfiction (especially for MiyuxKanata lovers), but I'm feeling depressed. I haven't updated anything in awhile, and I'm really sorry. The reason? Life, school, etc. But I'm working on it...occasionally...(please don't kill me...) Sorry for anyone who's really anticipating ALS. (Farii, I know. Sorry!)


	2. Second Story

**Title: **Second Chance  
**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, they belong to Mika Kawamura. (Except for "Kenta", I just made him up)

* * *

The blonde sighed as she looked at her reflection against the window pane. It was nearly pitch dark on the other side. The sun had already set and the streetlamps were the only source of light on the dark pavement.

A ringing sound was heard as someone opened the door.

She turned around and put on a smile, "Welcome."

The man who entered nodded in her general direction and sat down.

Her hand lowered by her side as her eyes unconsciously followed him. She recognized him as a regular, though he had not come to the shop in a while. She watched as his eyes skimmed over the menu, looking but not paying much attention to the words.

He sighed and closed the book. That was the signal as she made her way over to his table.

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" she asked, taking out a pen and pad from her apron pocket.

"Just coffee please." he said, handing her the menu.

She nodded silently and went behind the counter. While the coffee was brewing, she kept her eyes on him. His eyes looked forward, but his gaze seemed to be elsewhere. She noted that his eyes screamed of emptiness.

A few minutes later, she carried a purple tray over to where he sat.

"Here you are." she said setting down the plates.

He looked down, "Miss, I didn't order this."

Alongside his coffee, there was a small grilled cheese sandwich.

"I know," she said nervously, "it's on the house."

He finally looked up at her. His deep blue eyes penetrated through her heart.

"Well, you're a regular. And it's not good to just drink coffee at this time of day," she said trying not to blush, "Plus you looked hungry."

There was a few seconds of silence before the man burst out in laughter.

She stared in awe at his laughing figure, her cheeks adorning a pink tinge.

"Sorry about that." he said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

He regained his previous composure, but with a smile, "It's been a while since somebody has been so nice to me."

She blushed harder, "I- I wasn't trying to flirt with you or anything."

He looked at her wordlessly.

"I just...I thought you looked lonely." she said quietly.

He gave a small laugh and looked at the coffee cup in hand, "Lonely, huh."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a stranger and I'm poking my nose into your business," she said bowing, "Excuse me."

She turned to leave, trying to gather up what dignity she had left.

"Why don't you sit?" he said suddenly.

She turned around to face him, "Huh?"

He glanced up at her and smiled, "You're not busy right?"

She looked around. The shop was practically empty. There was only one customer, who was almost done. Behind the counter was only one cook and waitress, for the boss had already gone home. Everyone else was gone, back home.

"Sit." he said nodding at the chair across from him.

"Okay." she said cautiously sitting down.

He smiled before taking a sip of his coffee.

He quietly began to eat the sandwich, neither party speaking to each other.

She was staring at him, only looking away when he glanced up at her.

Five minutes passed. The other customer left, and still neither had spoken a word to each other.

"Hey Kouzuki," a female voice said, "Kenta and I are going to leave now. Can you lock up tonight?"

The blonde nodded as she watched the two walk out the door.

Once again, silence enveloped the shop. Only the slight buzzing sound of the overhead lights was heard.

"So your last name is Kouzuki." he said suddenly.

"Y-yeah." she replied a little shocked by the sudden outburst.

"And your first name?" he asked.

She looked at him, wondering what to do, "Miyu."

"Miyu?" he repeated.

She nodded.

"Miyu..Kouzuki." he said slowly.

She nodded again.

"Thank you," he said, "for being here."

She blushed.

"W-what happened to her?" she stammered.

He took a deep breath and looked away.

Thinking she had took a step too far, she opened her mouth to apologize.

"She got married." he said softly.

"Oh."

That was all she could say.

The two went back to silent mode, neither daring to look at the other.

"No more questions?" he asked.

"I-"

"I don't want to prod." she finished.

He gave a small laugh.

"I'll tell you," he said sadly, "to repay you for the sandwich."

She blushed again, finally noticing the empty plate in front of him.

"We were childhood friends. I knew her from the moment she was born. I always, always thought that this meant we were fated to be together." he said, his eyes looking out the window.

She turned to look out the window as well. Beyond it was a couple, walking hand in hand. He held her close to his side. Smiles adorned their faces as they talked to each other.

"I realized I loved her when we graduated from high school. But I could never find the nerve to tell her." he continued.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"We were to separate colleges, but we still tried to keep in contact for the most part." he said.

He stopped speaking.

She looked at him, her curiousity getting the better of her, "And then?"

He turned to look at her and smiled, "We found each other after we graduated. We worked in the same office."

He paused.

"And you two would come here often for lunch." she continued.

He smiled, "She loved the Caprese Sandwich the best."

"She always ordered it." she said quietly.

"Yeah." he said smiling nostalgically.

"She didn't like eating sweets, but she always ordered a cake. Because she knew I liked them, and I was too embarrassed to order it myself." he said chuckling softly.

"She loved you." she said.

He turned to look at her suddenly. His eyes lit up in shock.

"Yeah, she did." he said wiping the corner of his eye.

"She did," he choked out, "but she got tired out waiting."

"Because I never told her that I loved her. She wanted to be loved, she wanted to know. So she found someone else."

She stayed silent, looking at her intertwined hands.

"He loves her. He makes her happy." he said.

"_You _make her happy." she said.

He smiled and shook his head, "Maybe I did once. But not anymore, not anymore."

That was it. The final word.

He got up, put on his coat and left.

She stared at the change he left behind, $2.75. She grabbed the bills and ran after him.

The cold air hit her as she opened the door, but still, she ran after him, "Wait."

He stopped, but did not turn.

"I told you the sandwich was on the house." she said, stopping as well.

"That's not for the sandwich." he said, turning around.

"Then, what-" she spoke.

He smiled, "That's for good luck."

He turned around and began walking away, leaving her in her thoughts.

She walked back slowly to the shop, his words ringing in her mind. While she washed the dishes, and stacked up the chairs, his words rang in her head.

It was ten minutes to eleven when she finally locked up the shop. As she was removing the keys, she heard a slight rustle from behind.

Instincts kicked in as she swung her leg behind her out of fear.

"Hey! Watch it!" a familiar voice called out.

"Kanata?" she said as she opened her eyes.

The streetlamps illuminated his features, his brunet locks and matching chocolate orbs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He turned away from her, "I wanted a sandwich, but I guess you already closed."

She stared at the male in front her. A smile appeared on her face as she let out giggles.

"What?" he said angrily turning around.

"Nothing," she smiled walking forward, "let's go home."

The two began making their way down the empty streets. The cold whipping their faces.

She sneezed, "Damn, it's cold tonight."

She received no response from the brunet and turned to retort. Instead, she found that his warm jacket fell on her shoulders.

She stared at him, eyes full of question.

"Let's go." he said walking in front of her

She snapped out of her trance and caught up to him, "Aren't you cold?"

"No." he replied right before sneezing.

She giggled, "Idiot."

"Whatever." he muttered, a small blush adorning his cheeks, though barely visible in the darkness.

"You know, Kanata," she spoke digging in her pocket for a tissue, "you-"

_"Good luck." _

She stopped in her tracks.

The brunet stopped and turned around, "Miyu?"

She bit her lower lip nervously and looked down as the brunet worriedly approached her.

_"Good luck." _

"Kanata." she said softly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

_"Good luck." _

She took a deep breath and looked up at the brunet. When she caught his eyes, her heart nearly skipped a beat. A brilliant smile illuminated on her frozen face. And mustering up her courage, she spoke, "I love you."

_end_


	3. Third Story

**Title: **Forever  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any D3! characters, they all belong to the amazing Mika Kawamura.

* * *

The night air was cold, winter was coming. Soon, soft balls of ice would fall from the sky, covering the ground in a sheet of pure white. But when the first snowflake falls, she'll be gone. Somewhere far away, a place that doesn't have snow.

The moon was bright and almost completely full. On the open porch sat a young girl, fifteen of age. Her eyes, full of worries, looked up at the giant star shining against the black coated night. A sigh escaped her pale pink lips. The cold of the night chilled her to the bones, yet she refused to move from her spot.

Silently, he sat down next to her. A distance that was neither too far nor too close.

Her eyes never trailed away from the moon. She didn't have to turn to know who the newcomer was, her brunet housemate of two years. Though they had their differences at first, they managed to stay together. They grew from strangers to friends to best friends. Although she nurtured feelings for him, she never allowed herself to admit it. It was too embarrassing for her to say aloud. And more importantly, she didn't want anything to change, she didn't want to be rejected. But the clock was ticking, and their time together was running out.

"Does it snow in Florida?" she asked quietly, her eyes never tearing away from the twinkling stars.

"I don't know." he said just as quietly.

She gave a strained laugh, "But you're supposed to know everything."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Not everything, not anymore."

"I heard it doesn't," she said, "snow in Florida that is."

He said nothing.

"Would you mail me some snow?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"It'll melt." he said softly.

Her lips formed a small smile, "I know."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't look him in the eyes, she was afraid. She wanted them to talk like normal, she wanted him to smile, to tease her. But most of all, she wanted to hold him in her arms, but she knew she couldn't.

She closed her eyes, "Will you forget me?"

"Probably." he answered.

She gave a sad smile, "Yeah. Of course, you'll find a girl who's better than me."

"Someone who can cook." he said.

He took a deep breath, "Someone who doesn't nag. Someone who doesn't look like a child. Someone who's smart and beautiful."

"Someone like Akira, right?" she added softly.

"Yeah." he said.

A small smile.

"Don't worry about me," she said, "There are lots of good guys in Florida, I'll find one."

"Someone who isn't arrogant. Someone who will protect me. Someone who will be nice and sweet to me." she said, her eyes still shut.

He moved so fast that it seemed he was there from the start. His arms wrapped around her waist as he burried his face in her blonde tresses.

"I'll find someone who isn't a crybaby." he said.

"I'll find someone who isn't emotionless." she said.

"I'll find someone who doesn't like pudding." he said.

"I'll find someone who doesn't have an obsession for pumpkins." she said.

"Someone who isn't afraid of rats." he said, his grip getting tighter.

"Someone who believes in Santa Claus." she said her hands squeezing the ones around her.

"Someone who can play basketball." he said.

"Someone who doesn't read mangas." she said.

"Someone who isn't blonde." he whispered.

"Someone who isn't brunet." she said back.

"Someone who isn't clumsy." he said.

"Someone who isn't the school president." she said.

"Someone who doesn't eat like a pig." he said.

"Someone who doesn't have a fan club." she said.

"Someone who doesn't like werid junk." he said.

"Someone who doesn't make fun of me." she said.

"Someone who doesn't have parents that work for NASA." he choked out.

"Someone who isn't the son of a monk." she said, a single tear trailing down her pale face.

"Someone who's family doesn't abandon her with a thirteen year old boy." he said quietly.

"Someone who's father isn't selfish." she said back.

"Someone who lives in Japan." he said trembling.

"Someone who isn't like you." she said, the tears unable to stop.

Silence.

His left hand lifted up and turned her cheek to face him.

She looked at his blurry figure.

The world stopped moving for a moment when he brought his lips softly down on hers. The kiss was endearing, words that they couldn't - didn't dare - say came tumbling out, but not a sound had to be made. It was short, sweet and salty.

When he pulled back, she could see his tear-stained cheeks.

He caressed her face in both his hands.

"Wait for me," he choked out, "I'll come find you, I promise."

The river of tears flowed faster, the current pushed them downstream, crashing into everything along the way. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably. She nodded numbly over and over again.

He brought her closer to him, shifting his arms to wrap around her waist once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, afraid if she let go, they would be lost. Their hearts were so close to one another, nothing, not even a paper clip, could come betwen the two.

"I'll wait forever for you," she whispered, "so don't forget to come."

_end_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I know there's some confusion about whether these stories are related or not, and I understand that it's probably partly (mainly) my fault. I'll say it once and once only from now on: **These shorts are not related to one another. **They are merely, well, a collection of the one shots that I will write. Maybe I'll do some cross references, but I doubt that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story. Don't forget to drop a review!


	4. Fourth Story

**Title: **Rainbow  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! or any characters, they all belong to Mika Kawamura.

* * *

The pitter patter of a child running on the wooden floorboards resonated around her as the rain fell against the transparent umbrella. She stared out at the bleak, colorless sky. Her slender fingers twisting around the string of her coat as she waited.

If the world was a blank canvas, and she were the artist, everything would be altered. The sky would be deep forest green, the trees an aqua blue, and happiness would be a bright, pastel yellow. The buildings would be tall, brick red buildings, the window frames painted a bright white. Smiles would be painted on the children wearing greens, purples, blues, reds and oranges. Nothing would have the touch of grey that colored the world as it did now.

It wasn't that she despised the rain. She loved the feel of the wet pellets against her bare skin, the way it produced music as it fell gently to the earth. It was the color of rain that she hated. Rain, unlike portraits, wasn't a sky blue color, nor was it a crystal clear color. It was a dark, gloomy grey. It washed out the beautiful colors of the world.

Lately she had been feeling this way whenever she was alone. If one were to describe her feelings in one word, that word would be "depressed". It's an appropriate term, but not accurate. Because what she was feeling was far more complicated, it was something that would take more words than the universe knew to describe.

She felt as though something were missing. There was a gap in her heart that she just couldn't fill. You can't find something you lost if you don't know what it is that you lost. It was strange to her. Nothing had changed recently. Everyone she loved was still here, surrounding her. No major event had occurred. At least, none that she was let in on.

To be frank, she had a gut feeling about what had changed. Yet she refused to believe it, not until she heard it from their own lips. As much as she tried to persuade herself that she wouldn't believe just on assumptions, it was hard.

She knew they were holding back for her sake, they were afraid of what would happen if she knew. Perhaps that was what hurt her the most, the fact that they expected her to act in such a way.

Today, she finally saw it. It jumped out at her and practically slapped her across the face. She was awoken from her trance.

They only briefly glanced at one another, but the warmth that emitted from their eyes was enough to melt the polar ice caps.

She had always noticed every detail about him, she made sure of it. No one would know him better than she, and yet, she hadn't even notice. The smile that adorned his face was just a bit happier than before. When did that happen and how did she miss it?

It was the little things that amounted so much. The snowball effect. Every single minuscule action, the ones that nobody really payed attention to, those were the ones that pulled the puzzle piece together. The very same ones that sent the giant ball of ice slamming against her heart.

They would be together forever, and she had no reason to interfere. It was something natural, it was destined. If she were to interfere, it would be like going back in time and changing something. Nothing would ever be the same.

She knew happiness was within her reach. And if she took the time to let go of the cloud over her head, she could get to it. But her heart clung on.

That's the funny thing about humans. We tend to hold on to the things that hurt us. We blame those things for preventing our happiness, when the truth is, the only thing preventing our happiness is ourselves.

With the realization, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

In one swift motion, the umbrella she held retracted. Her entire body was exposed to the rain. She let the water droplets fall on her face, mixing with her own salty ones. She wasn't going to let anyone see her cry. Not now or later. If she lets it all out now, she's sure that when the time comes, not a single tear will shed. She won't allow it.

The mixture of the wet rain and cold wind chilled her, but at the same time it was refreshing. The rain didn't wash away her colors. Instead, it rinsed her of her worries.

Slowly, they fell with longer intervals.

As the last drop fell, it carried away her worries, leaving her renewed. With a slight upturned smile, she began heading home.

She knew that when tomorrow comes, everything will be okay. In her moment of weakness she forgot, but now she remembered. The rain doesn't take away colors.

It simply wipes down the canvas to allow a new portrait to be painted. Because when the rain disappears, it leaves behind a seven-colored palette.

_end_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I was scrolling through my desktop and I came across this FF that I left alone for...a month or two. I didn't post it sooner because at the time, I thought it wasn't...good enough. But after reading it, I felt it was ready. So I hope you liked it. I'll post more stories if my brain can get more inspiration.

In case you're wondering, the main character is Chris.


	5. Fifth Story

**Title: **Don't Let Go  
**Genre: **Romance&Angst  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story idea. All characters from D3! belong to Mika Kawamura.

* * *

The incesent beeping sound emitting from the alarm clock awoke the groggy male. He tried lifting his arm to turn off the noise, only to find his arm immobilized. The thought frightened him, his eyes jolting awake to find the source. They landed on a mass of blonde hair sticking out from under the cover.

With his free hand, he pulled the covers back so that she could breathe better. He pushed the blond tresses behind her ears, admiring the way she looked as she slept. Her rosy cheeks were a stark constrast against her pale face. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as she breathed slowly. Her eyelids had no color, but seemed to glow as bright as her emerald green irises were usually.

There was a smile on her face as she slept. He found himself reciprocating the action.

_"I wonder who she's dreaming of..."_

The thoughts that lingered for the past months came rushing back like a sudden tidal wave, crashing through the crevices of his mind. His smile faded, replaced with a saddened expression. His mouth in a thin line, eyes glazed over.

He lay his hand gently on her cheek causing her to stir a little, but she remained asleep. He relished at the touch of her silky smooth skin.

She was lonely, he knew. The attention he received was only that, and nothing more. It could never be. He knew that he would have to give her back one day.

She was using him. Like an old toy, only shown affection when there was nothing else around to be entertained with. He had thought that some of her attention was better than none at all, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Was having half of her (or even less) really better than not having her at all? The more time they spent together, the more he fell in love with her, and the more he yearned for her.

He pulled her body closer to him while she reflexively snuggled closer, her head now laying on his chest. He breathed slowly, watching as her head moved to the steady rise and fall of his own heart beat.

_"I thought I could get what I wanted for the time being, and then let you go. But now that w'ere closer, it's actually gotten harder for me to want to let you go." _

His fists tightened around a wad of her pajamas.

He bit his lower lip to keep from crying. He was a man, and real men didn't cry. But what did it matter anymore; being a man or not. Neither position would allow him to be together with her forever.

He held her tighter still, his chin resting on top of her head.

_"You can love him for the rest of your life, but I beg of you, for now, please only look at me."_

* * *

She held on to him tightly, her heart thudding against her bare chest. Electric shocks surged through her veins as he gently kissed her neck. She indulged in the feel of his arms around her bare back, warm and strong.

She felt safe and protected in his arms, because she was his world and he made sure she knew of it.

And it was that very thing that killed her inside.

_"I thought I could learn to love him, but I don't know if that's even possible."_

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she pulled his head down and her lips met his halfway.

He pulled back and smiled at her. With a free hand, he caressed her cheek and brought her face up to his once more. The kiss was gentle, but fierce enough to make her heart pound with excitement.

He knew exactly how much pressure to exert in order for her to feel comfortable, yet aroused. And it was because he knew so much, that it scared her.

Her thoughts felt loud inside her mind and she prayed that he wasn't capable of hearing them. She kissed him harder, hoping to plug her flooding thoughts.

_"This is how it should be, isn't it?"_

The truth screamed at her, leaving her feeling helpless and scared. She was using him to fill the gap in her soul, and she knew it despite not wanting to. She couldn't give him her heart, not when it didn't belong to her anymore.

She heard a moan escaped her lips as he kissed the top of her breasts. Hunger and guilt swirled within her cloud of thoughts. She longed to feel him close to her body, so close that she couldn't feel anything else. But her guilt ran along side just the same, her conscience reprimanding her for thinking such thoughts. How could she selfishly take away what was important to the both of them, because she was lonely.

And then he stopped.

The warmth that lingered over her body made her feel even more alone. The cold, harsh reality hit again her like a ton of bricks. _They could never be..._

She turned to look at him. His face was turned away from hers, his eyes cast downward.

"We shouldn't..." he said, "I don't want us to do anything we'll regret."

She wanted to cry, but willed herself not to.

Not trusting her voice, she could only nod in reply.

The two sat in silence as they put their shirts back on. Minutes later, he shuffled to get out of bed. Her hand shot out and grabbed his before he could move any further.

Her head hung down, "Ca...Can you stay with me...for the night?"

A small smile tugged at his lips as he nodded, shifting back under the covers.

With his arm wrapped around her shoulders, she lay her head on his chest and breathed slowly. She listened intently to the beating of his heart and his breathing. A few minutes later, both rhythms were stable and he was sound asleep.

She felt herself let out a deep breath, tears trickling along with it. She pulled the covers closer to her face and cried silently.

_"I'm sorry I can't love you the way you want me to."_

_end_

* * *

A/N: I guess you could say I churned out another one, but this one has actually been sitting on my desktop for a while now. School's been a bummer, my writing has gotten a little dry. I have like, several ideas for stories, just no time to write it out. Hopefully, I'll post another story up soon!

P.S: For those of you who asked, I'm adding this in: the male was Seiya. And Miyu's in love with Kanata, but he's not in Japan during the time of the story. & I promise the next story I upload will be a happy one, I can't make the same promise for the ones after though. (Lately, I'm having a cynical outlook on love, so it's being reflected in my stories.)


End file.
